1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a method for drawing with a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nail art, i.e., creation of various patterns on nails with nail polish etc., has been very popular. Such nail art is often made by specialized staffs at nail salons.
In recent years, there have been nail printing apparatuses to print nail designs on nails. Such a nail printing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083. Such a nail printing apparatus allows users to easily enjoy nail art without the need to go to nail salons.
In many nail salons, specialized staffs not only apply nail polish on nails but also modify the applied nail polish on the nails with a fine brush etc. to create seemingly irregular and complicated patterns, such as peacock pattern and marble pattern.
There has been demand that complicated patterns, such as peacock pattern and marble pattern be easily created without using nail salons.
To create peacock pattern and marble pattern, a person has to modify the ink on a nail with a fine brush etc. by hand after drawing a basic design on the nail.
Such a work requires much time and effort, and it is difficult for a person who is not used to nail art, in particular, to create an intended pattern without fail. The creation of nail art on the nails of dominant-hand fingers with a non-dominant hand is especially difficult even for a person who is used to nail art. Hence, the finish of a created pattern on nails is sometimes different between right and left hands.
If a nail printing apparatus is used to create such a pattern having a unique and seemingly irregular texture, the resulting created pattern is only a planar and less attractive one.